


The Music of Our Lives

by DarkKnightDan



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: But I'm a liar, Collection of one shots, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I promise], M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Music-Inspired, Nothing sad here, one shots, possibly, this is basically all fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKnightDan/pseuds/DarkKnightDan
Summary: This will be a collection of one-shots featuring some of my favorite characters from Zootopia. I will post the songs that each one-shot is based on at the beginning of the chapter. I will try to update this series daily, as a means of keeping my mind working. If there is a couple you would like to see, please suggest it in the comments and I will do my best to provide.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is inspired by "If Tomorrow Never Comes" by Garth Brooks

The light of the lamp just barely cast an illumination over the room, cloaked in shadows of nighttime. I had dimmed the lamp hours ago, when Judy had finally fallen asleep, but now I reached over and turned it off, ensuring that the only light that now permeated through the darkness was the silver rays of the moon, streaming down onto the floor just in front of our bed. 

I settled down into the covers, looking over at Judy as I did so. She had been curled into my side before I had settled in, but in sleep she now put her head against my chest, her cheek resting just below my neck. In sleep, she looked like a whole different bunny than she did when she was awake. Her usual hard-set features, almost always scrunched in some sort of focus, were now relaxed, her eyes were not squinting even in the slightest, her ears fell on either side of her head, and her breathing was soft, almost inaudible in the still silence of the night.  
It wasn’t often that I found myself in this position. Not the part with Judy curled up to me, no, that was a near nightly thing. Moreso, I was almost never awake this long after she had drifted off into the peaceful land of sleep. From my view of the clock, I could see that she had probably drifted off about three hours ago. I had tried to get some rest, but a thought had been constantly bugging me ever since I had lain down.

If I were to die tonight, or tomorrow, I thought to myself, then would Judy know for certain that I had loved her? If she did, would she really know how much I had loved her? Had I made that clear? For some reason, this thought was burning in my mind like a wildfire, casting too much light in my mind for me to slip into the darkness of sleep.

Even now, with no light in the room, and no sound to keep me up, I just laid there and watched Judy, as she languished in her peaceful slumber. I wanted to talk to her, wanted to say something to the effect of how much I loved her, but I knew that no words could ever really make it clear, even with my admittedly silver-tongue being the one to form the words. 

I thought back then, to times in my life when I had been unable to tell someone that I had loved them. My father, he was a big memory in that category. He had been a no-nonsense man, and though he often told me he loved me, I found it hard to really accept that he was telling the truth. Even as a kit, I had doubts about that stone tone of his, and so I never returned his sentiment. 

When he died, I had wished that I had told him that I had loved him, all of the times that he had said it to me. Maybe then it wouldn’t have hurt so bad when we’d had to put him in the ground, maybe I wouldn’t have ended up kneeling in a graveyard when I was much too young to be there, begging for forgiveness from a rock without a voice. 

Then there was my mother, who had done everything she could to make me happy, even after my father’s death. I could have, should have, learned my lesson about telling people how I loved them after my father’s death, but then there was that ugly incident with the ranger scouts, that had kind of scared me off of the whole idea of emotion. So, even when I told my mother that I loved her, I often did it with a tone that was all too reminiscent as my father’s own. 

When she died, quite a few years after my father, my last words to her, my last goodbye, had been said in that same sarcastic, emotionless tone that had become my perpetual voice throughout my adolescence, and even most of my adult life. I had cracked a joke with her, hoping to disguise the pain that was brewing inside. Then, when she had slipped away, I lay awake that night, and wondered again, if she knew if I loved her. Since then, I hadn’t had to worry about it that much, I didn’t have anyone that I could really say that I loved.

That is, until a certain violet eyed, bushy tailed bunny had barged into my life wearing a meter maid outfit, and dragged me along on the greatest adventure of my life. That had been nearly a year ago, yet I could still remember a fair amount of that time as though it were yesterday. What I remembered most of all from that time, is the pain that I had felt when I thought Judy had betrayed me. I remember the pained look in her eyes when I had walked out of the police station, the crying under the bridge when she begged for my forgiveness, and the tears that she had shed when I had forgiven her. 

I want to go on record saying that a succession of life-or-death situations are not the best way to bond with someone, but by God did Judy grow on me during that time. I had considered us nothing more than really good friends, for a while. Then I started spending more time with Judy than anyone else, I started dreading any time apart from her. I had fallen in love with that plucky little bunny from the boroughs. I had no business being her mate, but sure enough, she had agreed to go on a date when I had asked. 

Now, I couldn’t imagine my life without Judy in it. Seeing her eyes peeking open in the morning when she woke was something I constantly looked forward to, hearing her whispered goodnights as she drifted off is what got me through the days, to know that I would once again find myself holding her at night. 

As of late, though, we had been going through a good amount of the day without each other. Judy was working the afternoon shift; I was working the late night-early morning shift. She usually came home, ate something quick, and then crawled into bed. A good amount of the time, I would already be here, and would wait until she went to sleep before turning off the light and joining her in that peaceful realm of sleep. Then I would wake up early, lull Judy back to sleep from where she stirred, and head out to my shift. 

“Judy.” I whispered, shaking her gently, something I would have never done on any other night. Even in the haze of slumber, Judy even seemed to recognize this. Her eyes jolted open as quick as lightning, and instantly met mine. 

“Is something wrong?” Judy whispered, having snapped to being alert despite having been deep in sleep less than a few moments ago.  
“Yeah, I mean, no, nothing’s wrong.” I replied, and Judy’s brows furrowed as she looked up at me, seeming to take note of the fact that my usually slick tongue had seemingly been tied into a knot for a moment. She cast me a doubtful gaze, and I sighed. 

“I just….I want you to know that I love you.” I whispered, in a voice just barely above the volume of our collective breathing. 

“I know that you love me, you tell me that every day.”

“No, I want you to know how much I love you.” I responded, drawing Judy even close with a shift of my arms. “I don’t know how I managed to get through the majority of my life without you, but I don’t want to ever know a day without you. God, I love you Carrots.” I sputtered out, and I felt the muscles in Judy’s face arch upward into a smile from where it was buried into my chest. 

“I love you too, you dumb fox.” Judy whispered, leaning up to place a gentle kiss on my cheek before cuddling back into my chest. “Now, go to sleep, you have to work.” I sighed, looked down at Judy, and then smiled. She had already drifted back off to sleep.  
Well, I reasoned, I really should join her.


End file.
